Le Chien et le Loup
by Siria Amastacia
Summary: délaissé par James qui s'occupe trop de Lily, Lupin a de plus en plus de mal à faire face à ses pleines lunes. Cependant Sirius, en fidèle ami reste là pour le soutenir.


Sirius venait d'arriver à Poudlard, il était toujours dans le train et regardait ses amis tout autour de lui. James serrait encore Lily dans ses bras, ils avaient passés tout le trajet à s'embrasser et cela commençait à taper sérieusement sur les nerfs du jeune animagus. Bien sûr Sirius était heureux pour son ami, il avait tellement peiné pour que Lily accepte enfin ses avances. Il posa alors son regard sur Peter, le garçon tremblait encore comme à chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient à Poudlard et cela faisait maintenant la septième foi pourtant. Enfin son regard se posa sur Remus, le pauvre Remus, cette année encore la pleine lune ne tombait que quelques jours après la rentrée et cela lui pompait toute son énergie. Au tant que son moral d'ailleurs. Les maraudeurs descendirent alors du train tous ensemble comme à l'accoutumée. Sirius regarda tout autour de lui et remarqua Servilius un peu plus loin. Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il se dirigea vers lui, bien décidé à humilier le Serpentard dès la rentrée. Il sentit alors que quelqu'un le retenait par la manche, Sirius se retourna lentement et reconnut Lunard, il le regarda interrogateur.

- Sirius tu pourrais le laisser tranquille s'il te plait ?

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Je t'en parlerais plus tard si tu veux bien.

Sirius regardait son ami inquiet mais ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir en parler maintenant.

Le début de l'année se passa sans problème comme chaque année mais celle-ci avait un petit goût d'amertume, après tout c'était la dernière année que la bande d'amis allait passé à Poudlard. L'hiver approchait à grand pas et les nuits tombaient de plus en plus tôt. Sirius se baladait dans les couloirs quand il croisa Remus qui parlait avec Servilius. Siria se cacha alors derrière l'une des statuts pour écouter se qu'ils se disaient sans se faire voir.

- Tu prends cette potion, avant chaque pleine lune.

- Oui, Severus, j'ai comprit. Je voulais te remercier…

- Ne perds pas ton temps je n'ai pas fait exprès te trouver cette potion et croit moi je ne fais pas ça par plaisir.

Severus détourna alors les talons et laissa Remus seul. Ce denier ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, les yeux fixés sur la fiole que le futur professeur de Potions venait de lui donner. Sirius arriva alors nonchalamment. Remus cacha alors la fiole à toute vitesse dans l'une de ses poches et adressa à Sirius un sourire qui sonnait beaucoup trop faux. Siria sans lui laisser le temps de réagir lui prit la fiole, collant son corps à celui de son ami et la regarda.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Remus essaya désespéramment de la reprendre mais Sirius la tenait hors de portée tant que son ami continuait de lui répondre qu'il ne s'agissait de rien du tout. Remus fatigué, les yeux bordés par de lourds cernes se laissa glisser le long du mur, prenant alors sa tête entre ses mains. Sirius s'accroupit en face de lui posant une main sur l'épaule de Lunard, il s'inquiétait vraiment de plus en plus.

- Remus…

Le loup garou releva son visage doucement vers son ami et Sirius pu voir qu'il était recouvert de larme.

- Je n'en peux plus Sirius, je n'en peux plus… Cette condition n'en ai pas une ! C'est trop dur.

Il reprit alors la potion des mains de Sirius pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle était. Severus lors d'une de ses recherches avait trouvé un moyen sur et efficace d'empêcher un loup-garou de se transformer les nuits de pleine lune. Bien entendu Sirius n'y croyait pas le moins du monde, Severus avait été leur ennemi depuis toujours alors pourquoi aiderait-il Remus maintenant ?

Il faisait presque nuit et Sirius avait accompagné Remus près du saule cogneur, Peter était avec eux tandis que James était resté avec Lily. Le corps de Peter commença alors à rétrécir pour devenir un rat. Sirius le regardait avec dégoût, il avait toujours eu pitié pour Peter mais quand il avait vu que ce dernier en plus d'être un pleutre qui se cachait toujours derrière lui et James, se transformait en un rat, en plus Sirius avait horreur des rats ! Le rat courut cependant jusqu'à l'arbre et appuya sur le nœud il revint alors et reprit sa forme humaine.

- C'est bon vous pouvez y aller vous ne risquez absolument plus rien.

Sirius le remercia pendant que Remus se dirigeait déjà vers le passage secret qui les mènerait à la cabane hurlante, qui devait d'ailleurs ce surnom à Remus depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard. Remus s'engagea dans les souterrains qui le menaient au manoir déserté, il marchait doucement traînant un peu des pieds, espérant intérieurement retarder la montée de la lune. Cependant il sentait des mains qui le poussaient légèrement dans son dos. Sirius le hâtait, la lune était de plus en plus haute. Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans la cabane et Sirius les enferma dans la chambre. Remus s'assit sur le lit tranquillement et sortit d'une des poches de sa cape la potion que Severus lui avait donné.

- Tu ne vas pas boire, ça quand même ?

- Je pense que si…

- Mais Remus, ça ne va pas ? C'est Servilius qui a fait ça, elle est forcement mauvaise.

Remus n'écoutant que sa conscience et cet espoir désespéré qui l'animait ouvrit la fiole et la porta à ses lèvres. Sirius sortit alors sa baguette et prononça le sort d'attraction pour que la fiole arrive dans sa main. En volant vers Sirius le contenu se rependit sur le sol, maintenant Remus était définitivement incapable de le boire. Il était très rare de voir Remus en colère mais cette fois-ci, Sirius l'avait fait entrer dans une rage folle et bien sûr ce fut le moment que la lune choisit pour apparaître. Des poils commencèrent à envahir le visage de Remus qui petit à petit s'allongeait pour former un museau avec des crocs luisant. Sirius regardait le corps de Remus se changer petit à petit, ses vêtements craquant sous la métamorphose. Cette fois-ci Sirius n'aurait pas le temps de partir et de laisser Remus seul. Il lui faudrait donc passer la nuit avec lui. Le maraudeur utilisa alors ses dons d'animagus pour se transformer en un gigantesque chien noir qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au sinistros, ce chien maudit qui était annonciateur de la mort. Il n'était pas étonnant que Sirius se transforme en chien, vu que son nom était celui d'une des étoiles de la constellation du chien. De plus son pelage était aussi noir que son nom, Black…

Le loup-garou sauta sur le chien et tenta de le mordre directement à la gorge, mais Sirius n'allait pas se laisser faire. Remus était son ami et la malédiction qu'il devait subir tous les mois ne devait pas ruiner sa vie, il ne fallait pas qu'elle le détruise de l'intérieur, Remus méritant de bonheur. Sirius reprit alors ses esprits, Remus menaçait de lui arracher une patte. Le combat durât ainsi toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons du soleil entrent dans la chambre où les deux maraudeurs se trouvaient par une fenêtre crasseuse. Remus redevint alors petit un petit un homme et s'affala exténuer par terre. Sirius en profita pour faire de même sa langue pendant sur le coté de sa bouche. Remus le regarda et réussit tout de même à sourire.

- Tu as vraiment tout du chien !

- Dis donc soit pas méchant mon loup-loup !

Sirius se retourna alors et se positionna à cheval sur Remus pour l'embêter oubliant complètement leur nudité. Remus lui par contre n'avait pas oublié et regarda Sirius gênée, le rose lui montait légèrement aux joues. Sirius se redressa un peu toujours assit sur son ami sans vraiment comprendre. Remus le repoussa légèrement et attrapa le drap poussiéreux qui protégeait le lit de la chambre où il était. Remus s'en entoura alors que Sirius lui ne semblait pas choquer par le fait d'être nu.

- N'empêche qu'est-ce qu'on a pu se mettre cette nuit, j'ai bien crû que tu allais me bouffer la jambe.

Sirius remarqua alors que Remus saignait du dos au niveau de l'omoplate droite. Il força alors son ami à s'allonger sur le lit et commença à lui lécher la plaie.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Sirius ?

- Et bien il parait que la bave de chien à des vertus cicatrisantes.

Remus laissa tomber sa tête sur le matelas en dessous de lui avant de continuer.

- Espèce d'idiot tu es sous ta forme humaine !

- Ah oui.

Siria se retransforma alors en chien et continuait de lécher la plaie joyeusement en frétillant de la queue. Remus se releva alors d'un coup et le chien tomba à terre en gémissant. Sirius reprit alors sa forme humaine et regarda Remus avec un grand air triste sa lèvre inférieur tremblait.

- T'es méchant avec moi Mumus. Je voulais juste me faire pardonner.

Remus s'approcha de lui et lui caressa doucement le visage s'excusa de l'avoir repousser ainsi. Il s'inquiéta ensuite de savoir si Sirius s'était fait mal et celui-ci profita de la situation pour dire oui. Sirius regardait Remus passant de son visage, à son corps sculpté par le drap. Remus s'assit alors et demanda à Sirius comment il pouvait se faire pardonner Sirius lui montra alors sa tempe en disant qu'il avait très mal à cette endroit. Remus le regardait sans vraiment comprendre, il avait mal ici, d'accord mais que pouvait-il faire pour palier à cette douleur. Une pensée lui traversa alors l'esprit, Sirius ne voulait quand même pas … ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Pas connaissant Sirius et si ? Et puis pourquoi restait-il nu comme ça, aussi, cela troublait Remus. Remus regardait son ami sans trop vraiment savoir que faire.

- Je veux un bisou !

Par Merlin, c'était bien ça, Sirius voulait qu'il l'embrasse là où il avait mal ! Remus s'approcha doucement de Sirius et l'embrassa doucement où Sirius posait encore son doigt. Il remarqua alors un grand sourire sur les lèvres de Sirius qui redevint très vite un air de douleur alors qu'il montrait sa joue du doigt. Remus le regarda alors avec douceur, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il se passait et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Il se contentait de regarder les yeux de Sirius. Il lui déposa alors un autre baiser sur la joue, tout comme il l'avait fait pour le premier.

Sirius sourit de nouveau quand il sentit les lèvres de Remus se poser sur sa joue. Il hésita un moment se demandant s'il devait aller plus loin. Même si le jeune black était connu pour être fougueux en aucun cas il ne voulait effrayer Lupin, parce qu'après tout, le loup-garou lui avait volé son cœur. Sirius avait été obligé de se l'avouer il y avait un peu plus d'un an, quand il avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'il prenait sa douche en même temps que Lupin et qu'il pouvait voir l'eau ruisseler le long du corps svelte mais musclé du jeune garçon, il se mettait tout simplement à avoir une érection. Au départ il pensait que ça n'était rien, tout simplement ses hormones qui lui jouaient des tours mais non il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Quand Remus souffrait, Sirius souffrait avec lui. Quand Remus souriait, Sirius était on ne peu plus heureux. Bien sûr il en avait parlé à James sans révéler que celui de qui il parlait non seulement n'était pas une fille mais en plus était leur petit Mumus. A cela James lui avait répondu, par expérience avec Lily avait-il argumenté, que Sirius était amoureux et qu'il voulait savoir qui c'était ! Sirius leva tout doucement sa main et posa son doigt tout en faisant mine d'avoir mal sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux un instant espérant à la fois que Remus s'exécuterait mais en même temps habité par la peur du refus de celui qui habitait son cœur. Sirius commençait a trembler alors qu'il sentait le contact un peu rugueux du draps de Remus qui le frôlait doucement. Quand Remus s'approcha et déposa un léger baiser sur le coin des lèvres de Sirius, ce dernier crut que son cœur allait exploser. Alors Remus, lui aussi ? Peut-être n'avait-il fait ça que parce qu'il se sentait coupable et… Sirius gardait les yeux fermement fermés refusant de se confronter à la réalité quand il sentit la main de Remus qui lui caressait doucement la joue. La panique que ressentait Sirius était de plus en plus grand au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait que son sexe réagissait au délicat touché de la main de Remus tout contre sa peau.

Remus ne revenait toujours pas du courage dont il avait fait peur. Pas qu'il était du genre lâche mais dès qu'il s'agissait de montrer ses sentiments il avait tendance à se renfermer sur lui-même et à refuser dans parler à qui que se soit. Mais là Sirius avait les yeux fermé et ses lèvres pulpeuse et si masculine et si… appétissante ! Remus se pencha alors doucement et déposa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres du jeune chien, frôlant ainsi la chaleur et la douceur de ces dernières. Il se recula et remarqua que Sirius refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, sans doute était-il aussi stresser que lui-même l'était. Remus passa alors tendrement sa main sur la joue de Sirius lui souriant même si celui-ci était incapable de le voir. Il continuait à caresser sa joue ainsi puis il laissa glisser ma main sur la nuque de Sirius attirant doucement son ami vers lui. Sirius ouvrit alors soudainement les yeux et Remus pu alors y lire un mélange de panique, de désir et de douceur. Le loup-garou continuait de sourire à Sirius.

- Remus… Je…

- Oui, Sirius ?

- Et bien Mumus, je crois que…

Alors que Sirius n'arrivait définitivement pas à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait Remus tira encore plus sur la nuque de Sirius pour que ses lèvres viennent se coller aux siennes. Les deux maraudeurs restèrent ainsi une minute qui leur parut être une éternité, puis Sirius se recula. Il regarda Remus sur qu'à ce moment là son érection était totale et après avoir jeter un rapide coup d'œil sur l'emplacement où devait se trouver celui de Remus et vu la bosse qu'il pouvait voir, c'était réciproque. Sirius poussa alors doucement Remus pour s'allonger sur lui et commença à l'embrasser plus fougueusement cette fois caressant les lèvres de Remus avec sa langue et ce dernier ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à en faire de même. Le drap qui séparait leur deux corps énervait de plus en plus Sirius qui sentait toute sa fougue et ses pulsions remonter en lui. Il se releva alors soudainement et l'envoya voler au travers de la pièce. Usant de sa force il souleva Remus et le porta jusque sur le lit pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Il va sans dire qu'il y avait mieux pour une première fois que le sol d'une vieille maison abandonnée. Sirius se mit alors à quatre pattes au dessus de Remus se régalant de la vision que lui offrait son corps ainsi dénudé. Remus lui aussi semblait apprécier ce qu'il avait sous les yeux mais il ne bougea pas, il avait très bien comprit que Sirius voulait être le maître, ce qui d'un coté arrangeait Remus, lui qui passait son temps à être docile. Sirius se pencha alors et entreprit de déposer de léger baiser sur tout le torse de Remus, tout en descendant vers son intimité. Remus se laissait faire tout en poussant de léger gémissant jusqu'au moment où Sirius commença à embrasser sa verge brûlante de désir, il émit alors un petit cri révélant la surprise mais aussi le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Sirius répondit à ce cri par de léger coup de langue sur le sexe de son amant avant de finir par l'embrasser de manière plus poussée. Quelques instants plus tard les rôles étaient inversés et ce fut au tour de Remus de donner autant de plaisir à Sirius qu'il en avait reçu, mais il se rendit rapidement compte que non seulement ce qu'il faisait plaisir à Sirius mais cela l'excitait d'autant plus. Il se décala alors légèrement pour que Sirius puisse caresser son sexe avec sa main pendant que ce dernier s'occupait à lui lécher doucement le sexe. Leurs caresses durèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la matinée et se ne fut que vers midi que Sirius s'arrêta et demanda à Remus de faire de même.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air inquiet de son amant et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

- Bien sur que si, tu es formidablement doué mon Mumus.

- Mais ?

Cette fois-ci ce fut le tour de Sirius de rougir et il se leva attrapant sa baguette. Il s'approcha de Remus et le fuyant du regard il lui répondit.

- Mais j'aimerais te faire l'amour. Je veux dire, j'aimerais être en toi, ne faire plus qu'un et…

Remus s'approcha alors et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Sirius, il attendit ainsi que le jeune chien se décide à le regarder pour lui répondre.

- Vas-y doucement alors.

Le visage de Sirius s'illumina alors qu'il retournait doucement son ami. Après s'être lancer un sort pour que so sexe rentre plus facilement, il commença à pénétrer Remus. Le loup émit quelques cris de douleurs mais très rapidement ces cris se transformèrent en cri de plaisir. Sirius qui se sentait coupable de s'amuser seul, attrapa le sexe de Remus et commença des vas et viens, aussi rapide que ceux qu'il faisait en Remus, avec sa main le long du sexe de Remus. Sentant le plaisir de plus en plus autant chez le chien que le loup les deux amants se laissèrent aller déversant tout leur sperme dans un ultime cri de plaisir provoqué par leurs orgasmes simultanés. Sirius embrassa Remus et ils s'endormirent alors l'un des les bras de l'autre.

Les deux maraudeurs ne se réveillèrent que tard dans l'après midi et après s'être habillés tous les deux, par chance Sirius avait pensé à prendre un rechange, ils rentrèrent au château comme ci de rien n'était. Là-bas ils furent interpellés par James et Peter qui s'étaient inquiété de ne pas les avoir vu de toute la journée. Sirius adressa un regard complice à Remus alors qu'il se contenta de répondre à leurs amis qu'ils avaient fait un tour à Pré-au-Lard.


End file.
